Toss A Coin To Your Bard
by Maloriel
Summary: Cette histoire, sans nul doute, sera celle qui rendra Jaskier célèbre. Pourvu qu'il y apporte quelques petites modifications avant d'en faire une chanson. OS garanti sans spoilers :)


**Si vous trouvez cette histoire stupide, c'est parce qu'elle l'est. Elle est inspirée d'un rêve où j'incarnais notre cher barde :)**

**Enjoy !**

**PS : On est d'accord, la version anglaise de la chanson de Jaskier est beaucoup plus classe, mais pour les besoins de cette histoire, j'ai utilisé la version française, modifiée à ma sauce ;) Et si vous l'avez dans la tête pendant des heures... Je suis pas vraiment désolée :D (et si c'est le cas... enfilez-vous la version de Jonathan Young et 331Erock, ça déchire!)**

* * *

« Si vous pensiez que la vie d'un barde était aussi douce que les harmonies de son luth, détrompez-vous. La mienne, depuis que j'ai croisé la route du désormais célèbre Loup Blanc, n'a plus jamais connu la paix. Laissez-moi vous conter le récit d'une victoire âprement arrachée par votre dévoué serviteur lui-même. »

Tandis qu'il s'applique à chauffer la salle avant d'entamer sa performance, Jaskier sent le regard implacable du sorceleur planté sur lui et qui semble vouloir lui dire 'Je vois ton âme, barde. Moi, je connais la vérité.'

Certes, cette vérité n'est pas aussi glorieuse que l'histoire qu'il s'apprête à conter. Mais de toute façon, le sorceleur n'a jamais rien compris à l'Art, alors Jaskier ignore les pupilles de chat qui semblent vouloir le transpercer. Il est un barde professionnel, et ce soir, il a une histoire à raconter ! Il effleure son luth, et les premières notes de sa toute nouvelle ballade épique résonnent dans la taverne bondée. Après son introduction instrumentale, il lance aussitôt son refrain pour captiver la foule.

_« Jette un sou à ton barde, ô fertile vallée..._

_Tout au bout du monde, il défit le malin_

_Qui répandait sur nous souffrances et chagrin_

_Seul il repoussa vers la porte d'entrée_

_Le mage affreux semant le chaos_

_Traquant la vermine au péril de sa vie_

_Cet ami de l'humanité a droit au répit_

_Ce héros discret, célébré par mes vers_

_Du mal nous protège_

_Ça vaut bien une pièce_

_Jette un sou à ton barde, ô fertile vallée... »_

Jaskier est plutôt fier de son refrain, très accrocheur selon sa peut-être pas si humble opinion, mais le meilleur est encore dans les couplets, car l'histoire qu'il veut conter fait de lui un véritable héros. À mesure qu'il avance dans sa chanson, son cœur se soulève de fierté et ses doigts se font plus agiles sur son luth, envoûtant son auditoire grâce aux subtiles harmonies qu'il fait naître sur son instrument favori.

_« Lorsqu'un humble sorceleur_

_Rencontre en chemin_

_Jaskier le poète_

_Lui vint un amour sans fin_

_Dès lors, le barde combattit_

_Un mage à la langue bien pendue_

_Son armée de donzelles_

_Se délecta de sa beauté_

_Elles s'en prirent à moi_

_Avec sauvagerie_

_Elles brisèrent mon sorceleur_

_Et lui cassèrent les dents aussi_

_Le vieux bouc braillait_

_Labourant nos chairs_

_Le barde lança_

'_Il suffit, manant !'_

Malgré le bruit qu'il fait en poussant sa voix pour y apporter les meilleurs trémolos, il lui semble distinctement entendre un lourd soupir de la part de Geralt, qu'il aperçoit dans un coin obscur de la taverne, secouant la tête devant sa pinte de bière. Mais Jaskier ne se laisse pas démonter pour si peu. Et puis, ça n'est sûrement que son imagination, et de toute façon le sorceleur a toujours la tête de quelqu'un qui est en train de soupirer. Il poursuit donc sa ballade sans plus se soucier de son redoutable ami aux deux épées. Il sent le public conquis. Cette lueur dans leurs yeux ne trompe pas, il sait encore faire la différence entre l'éclat de l'ivresse et celui de la passion, non ?!

Alors, Jaskier raconte comment il a terrassé un terrible mage appartenant à un culte épouvantable dont le seul but était de travestir les noms des dieux afin d'en corrompre la nature et de les asservir aux humains pour que ces derniers puissent assouvir leurs plus sombres désirs.

La partie sur le culte est totalement vraie.

Celle sur la façon dont il a 'terrassé' ce 'terrible mage' est... Sujette à interprétation.

_« Or doncques,_

_Le vil mage se jeta sur moi_

_Toutes griffes dehors, l'écume aux lèvres_

_N'écoutant que ma bravoure_

_D'un trait de fleuret_

_Je perçai son cœur corrompu »_

Il s'apprête à relancer son refrain, vibrant d'inspiration, lorsque soudain, une voix tonnante éclate dans la taverne, le réduisant aussitôt au silence.

« Assez, barde ! »

Éberlué, il fixe Geralt qui s'est levé et semble maintenant tout à fait furieux.

« Mais, Geralt... proteste-t-il mollement.

— Il n'y a pas de mais ! fulmine le sorceleur. Ce foutu boulot ne m'a pas rapporté un sou, et maintenant tu veux t'en attribuer tous les mérites ?

— Eh bien... Il va de soi que j'allais partager la recette de soir...

— À d'autres ! D'une, on sait tous les deux que tu vas tout dépenser immédiatement au bordel – là-dessus, Jaskier se fend d'un petit 'Geralt !' choqué qui ne trouble pas le moins du monde le sorceleur – de deux, reprend le Loup Blanc, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me soucier de la vérité davantage que nécessaire, mais ta petite arrogance de petit barde a fini par emporter le peu de patience qu'il me restait ! »

De nouveau choqué, Jaskier fixe son ami sans âge et plisse les yeux, peu à peu gagné par une saine colère. Un barde comme lui ne va pas s'en laisser conter, même par un sorceleur qui fait presque deux fois sa taille et trois fois son charisme !

« Vraiment ? Alors je t'en prie, cher sorceleur. Montre-nous donc tes talents d'éloquence et éclaire notre lanterne. Que s'est-il donc vraiment passé ?

— Tu veux vraiment que je le dise ?

— Si tu en es capable ! »

Jaskier ne sait pas pourquoi il le provoque. En effet, il ne peut pas uniquement compter sur les piètres talents de narrateur de Geralt pour sauver la face. Alors pourquoi risquer de perdre l'admiration des nombreuses et merveilleuses demoiselles qui n'attendent qu'un mot de lui pour dévoiler leurs opulentes poitrines à ses yeux d'esthète ?

Hm... Peut-être parce que ces demoiselles sont seulement issues de son imagination. Il faut bien dire que la population de ce soir est très virile, qu'on soit un homme ou une femme, à en juger par les regards méchamment amusés que lui lancent quelques femmes appartenant à une compagnie de mercenaires dont l'allure dangereuse ne pâlit guère de la comparaison avec Geralt.

En fait, dans cette foule de gros bras, Jaskier se sent ridiculement frêle et il avait bon espoir de briller malgré tout, car dans la vie, il n'y a tout de même pas que le sang et l'acier. Il y aussi la romance, la musique, les bons repas et le bon vin, et... Oh, et puis fichtre, qui a besoin de gros bras quand il suffit d'un peu de courage pour changer le monde ?

Parce que son histoire est un récit de courage, il en est sûr maintenant, et il compte bien le prouver.

La vérité est peut-être loin des ornements de sa ballade, mais après tout, Geralt n'a pas non plus brillé dans cette aventure. Aussi, il abandonne son luth, croise les bras sur sa poitrine et défie le sorceleur du regard tout en relevant le menton bien haut.

« Très bien, sorceleur. Conte-nous donc ton histoire. »

Geralt prend tout à coup conscience des regards fixés sur lui et se sent un brin mal à l'aise. L'excès d'orgueil ne compte pas exactement parmi ses défauts, en revanche, il n'aime pas se retrouver au centre de l'attention d'une foule avinée, même s'il faut bien reconnaître que ce soir, il l'a un peu cherché. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de décider que ce sera probablement plus efficace de s'arroser le gosier d'une bonne rase de bière naine. Puis, il s'approche de Jaskier et prend l'auditoire à parti.

« Non seulement vous supportez les mauvais vers et la musique plus que douteuse de ce troubadour à peine bon à charmer une basse-cour, mais en plus, vous le laissez vous vendre une parodie de vérité. Regardez-le ! Lui, repousser un mage capable de corrompre les dieux ? Il arrive à peine à enfiler ses chausses tout seul le matin ! »

Quelques rires résonnent, et Jaskier le dévisage, pâle comme un perce-neige.

_Alors, qui est-ce qui envoûte les foules par le seul pouvoir de sa rhétorique maintenant, hein ?!_

Geralt poursuit sur sa lancée, plus rien ne peut l'arrêter à présent, pas même les paquets de boue que lui lancerait à la figure une gueunaude enragée.

« _Or doncques_, comme dirait notre cher barde, nous avons infiltré le repaire de la secte. Nous étions accompagnés par une redoutable magicienne.

— Ma dulcinée, précise Jaskier avec un sourire fier.

— La demoiselle qui supporte sa compagnie ces jours-ci, corrige Geralt. C'était un vaste manoir empli de pièges et de couloirs étroits où deux ne pouvaient pas passer de front. Au détour de l'un de ces corridors, et pour éviter à mon _cher ami_ une mort certaine, je pris un tir d'arbalète qui se dirigeait droit sur sa poitrine.

— Il trébucha bêtement sur un piège d'une simplicité enfantine ayant déclenché ledit tir d'arbalète, rectifie le barde.

— Je me traînai donc tout sanglant, poursuit le sorceleur sans lui prêter attention, vers la salle où le chef du culte procédait à quelque noire cérémonie. Le temps nous était compté et notre compagne magicienne nous pria de détourner l'attention du mage pendant qu'elle se mettait à la recherche de la relique sans laquelle le rituel échouerait à coup sûr. Je tirai mon épée d'acier et fis face à ce terrible ennemi.

— Il s'effondra dans un coin, le coupe Jaskier, l'œil larmoyant, me suppliant dans un souffle d'honorer sa dernière volonté et de mettre fin aux agissements du mage tyran pour le bien de l'humanité. N'écoutant que mon courage, je me ruai sur notre ennemi, avec pour seules armes mes poings nus et ma détermination, plus pure et implacable que l'acier de la vieille lame tordue de notre ami.

— Le barde, reprend Geralt d'une voix plus forte, approcha du mage en claquant les dents d'effroi et en mouillant ses chausses. Faute de maîtriser les rudiments les plus fondamentaux de l'art du combat, il employa la plus vieille technique du monde : un coup de genou dans les bourses. Le mage, cependant, n'en conçut par le moindre inconfort. Son précieux paquet, en effet, était protégé par une sorte de coque magique à l'habile conception, je dois le reconnaître. Constatant que son seul et unique plan avait échoué, le barde recula en implorant le mage d'épargner sa vie d'une petite voix vrillant dans des aigus à faire pâlir son luth de honte. »

Geralt s'interrompt, étonné de n'avoir pas encore été contredit, et se tourne vers le barde :

« Eh bien, Jaskier, pas de contestation, de protestations ? Valides-tu donc ma version ? »

Jaskier, livide, baisse la tête, reconnaissant la défaite. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sorceleur possède de tels trésors de rhétorique, et il est trop tard à présent pour reprendre la main sur le récit sans passer pour plus faible et menteur qu'il ne l'est déjà.

« Poursuis donc, maudit sorceleur... » murmure-t-il donc, amer.

Geralt esquisse un sourire amusé.

« Bien ! Le meilleur pour la fin, donc ! Le mage se mit à rire à gorge déployée, et il faut bien reconnaître qu'il y avait de quoi. Notre courageux barde, croyant sa dernière heure arrivée, n'était même plus en état de supplier pour sa vie. C'est alors que l'impensable se produisit. Le mage devint pâle comme un spectre et se mit à vaciller. Cherchant à se raccrocher à quelque chose, il fit quelques pas en avant et s'agrippa aux épaules de notre barde, et là-dessus... se mit à vomir de manière incontrôlable avant de tourner de l'œil et de s'effondrer sous le regard incrédule de Jaskier. Ainsi donc, le féroce barde combattit le mal et arracha une victoire certainement, vous en conviendrez, digne d'éloges. »

Geralt fixe le barde déconfit avec un large sourire satisfait, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le silence s'est abattu sur la taverne, et les deux amis finissent par reporter leur attention sur leur public, en quête de réactions. Qui ne tardent pas à fuser.

« Et toi donc, sorceleur, t'étais occupé à faire une petite sieste pendant que le mage s'évanouissait ?

— Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la magicienne ?!

— Elle est nulle, votre histoire !

— Bouh ! Remboursez !

— M-Mais... On n'a encore reçu aucune pièce, proteste le barde d'une voix faible.

— Des histoires, j'en ai des mieux ! Pas plus tard qu'hier mes gars et moi on s'est fait un griffon !

— Ah ouais ?! Raconte !

— Dehors, les deux pâlichons ! Revenez quand vous aurez une vraie histoire ! »

Geralt lance un regard blasé à son compagnon.

« Jaskier, nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

— M-Mais... ma ballade... La gloire... La chanson qui devait me rendre célèbre !

— Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, imbécile ! » grogne Geralt en se penchant pour esquiver habilement un œuf lancé sur sa pâle figure.

Là-dessus, le sorceleur tempête vers la sortie et Jaskier le suit tant bien que mal, échouant quant à lui à préserver son joli pourpoint des sarcasmes des clients floués. Devant l'auberge, Geralt enfourche sa fidèle jument avec la tête des mauvais jours et la lance au galop pour fuir au plus vite cette bourgade d'ingrats. Jaskier, tel le poète en mal de reconnaissance qu'il est bien malgré lui, se met donc à courir après la gloire qu'il finira à coup sûr par trouver un jour aux côtés du bientôt célèbre Loup Blanc. Ils n'auront pas eu de pièce ce soir mais il n'empêche, il lui a tout de même fait face tout seul, à ce maudit mage ! Parfois, la chance est tout ce qu'il faut pour faire d'un homme un héros, et un jour prochain, Geralt et lui le prouveront.

S'ils parviennent à se mettre d'accord sur leurs versions.

Quant à lui, il travaille déjà à la prochaine mouture de sa chanson.

_« Jette un sou à tes héros, ô fertile vallée..._

_Tout au bout du monde, ils défirent le malin_

_Qui répandait sur nous souffrances et chagrin_

_Seuls il repoussèrent dans l'abîme_

_Les monstres semant le chaos_

_Traquant la vermine au péril de leur vie_

_Ces amis de l'humanité ont droit au répit_

_Ces héros flamboyants, célébrés par mes vers_

_Du mal nous protège_

_Ça vaut bien une pièce_

_Jette un sou à tes héros, ô fertile vallée... »_


End file.
